User blog:Nagumo baby/Future of Castlevania (Rumor)
On the Castlevania Dungeon, somebody who claims to be friends with a member of Mercury Steam posted a conversation about the futute of Castlevania. The transcript was originally in Spanish but translated into English: He: What now? Me: Yeah, what's the next game? He: If you mean Castlevania, none (....) Me: Listen, you're not going to make a new Castlevania, is finished the series? He: Yeah right, no more Castlevania, no metal gear solid and no PES (tease me) ... hahaha. If you want to know if there will be another Metroidvania and if it does japanese team... Do not know much, better ask him Dave Cox, the last thing I hear is from early this year (2012). First they had the intention to continue the old story in parallel with Lord of Shadow, but maintain two temporary lines of the same game simultaneously, never been done and no sense. After talking about going alternating the two timelines every two games for variety, the idea is not bad but on short/medium time we don´t like to make a game related to LOS, at least in the next three years. Finally they wanted to do something like Final Fantasy, where there is no definite history, there is a world related but each story is different. Me: And the story of IGA? He: The logical thing would be that they finalized, with one or two games, before starting this new stage in Castlevania. But really i have no idea. Me: and the next, Is it 2D? For what formats? He: All I know is technical, was in the working document that we received. I can tell you that will be released for portable platforms, whether it will be in 2D or 2.5D was not yet decided, will depend on the team that take the project, but I can tell you that they really liked the graphics of MoF. said nothing about it to be a Japanese team, particularly I think so, because after a game for the West now seek other to the east. Me: Also released in Vita? He: In the worksheet put 3DS, Vita, iOS, Android, want to seize all platforms. They do it in the Vita for the Japanese market, the next castlevania is intended primarily Japanese market, and vita is enough important in Japan (not in America / Europe). Me: And when going out? He: I do not know the team that gave it, Hahaha, but we were asked MoF technical material for quite some time. I think they are working on it now. if I had to go for a date ... pufff, I think the end of next year it could be perfectly ready. Me: Great, thanks man and good luck with LOS2 He: I hope so, goodbye. End *Mercury Steam will not work on the series past LoS2. *New Castlevania for 3DS/Vita? *Japanese team (IGA?) is going to work on Castlevania next? *Possibily, Castlevania will have no definate history in the future. Category:Blog posts